Viento contra Viento
by Viento-del-cambio
Summary: Que dirian si de un dia para otro todo cambia de monótono exitante:D bueno yo trate de escribir mi propia vision XD ojala les gute :3
1. Chapter 1

para empezar Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pero ojala si me perteneciera *o* haría estragos con la serie *¬* pero eso no viene al caso *cofcof*

ojala disfruten de la historia, acepto criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte y una que otra insinuación ¬w¬ XD

bueno los dejo :3

algo mas, si les gusta bueno si no bueno también XD porque voy a seguir escribiendo xD

* * *

Hace ocho meses hubo un gran terremoto en mi país y como consecuencia no había luz, y en algunos casos, tampoco había agua. No tenía nada que hacer por las mañanas (aunque me levantaba bastante tarde y lo sigo haciendo x3) y en las noches me quedaba viendo hasta tarde las estrellas en mi "balcón" (tenía sus ventajas el que no hubiera luz, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor *o*). Eso lo hice todas las noches (hasta que volvió la luz y me pegue todo el día, las 24 horas a un computador XD). Una noche mientras miraba las estrellas vi pasar una estrella fugaz, mi primera estrella fugaz. Pedí un deseo muy infantil (aun me rio de lo que pedí).

-Deseo poder vivir en el mundo del anime cuando me canse de vivir en este tan monótono- me reí a carcajadas ¿Cómo se me ocurría pedir algo tan tonto como eso? Tenía 15 años. Podría haber pedido conocer al amor de mi vida o algo así pero no, pedí algo que era completamente ilógico.

-Maka, son las 12. Acuéstate que te cuesta mucho despertar en las mañanas, ¡ahora!- me grito mi mamá desde el patio que daba a mi ventana (en mi ventana hay como un escalón de 1metro de ancho pero está en el 2do piso XD).-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te puedes caer de tu "balcón". Si te caes te vas a partir la cabeza (que linda mi mami ¿no? *w*)

-Sí, mamá. Lo que ti digas- eso era me lo decía a diario, pero a mí me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro. Como niña buena que soy (claro, si, como no XD) me entre por la ventana y me puse mi pijama, me estire un poco y luego me acosté a dormir. Esa noche hubieron varias replicas, pero ni las sentí, ya me había acostumbrado a ellas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dos meses después~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justamente al segundo mes después del sismo salió una nueva serie (¿cuál será ¬w¬?) con la cual me vicie (y sigo hasta ahora XD): "Inazuma Eleven" (obvio de cual más *o*). Esa serie aparte de pegarme a un medio que casi no usaba (la televisión x3) me motivo a hacer deporte de nuevo; comencé con Basketball, luego con Atletismo (fue por Kazemaru-kun *¬*) y finalmente con el Ping-Pong. Me ofrecieron varias veces intentar con el Football pero siempre respondía con la misma frese: "no me interesa".

Mientras veía Inazuma Eleven a la hora de siempre inconscientemente dije las palabras que cambiarían todo mi mundo.

-Me gustaría vivir en ese mundo, en el mundo del anime.

Cuando termino me quede hasta las 10 de la noche en el computador y luego me dormí (si solo en la historia me duermo temprano XD) porque tenía que levantarme temprano a entrenar para Atletismo. Odiaba levantarme temprano, pero lo que odia más era levantarme temprano un día que no tenia clases (no era sábado o domingo, era jueves XD).

Cuando sonó mi quinta alarma supe que tenía que levantarme para poder ir a entrenar y no salirme de mu rutina. Me di una dicha caliente y baje a tomar desayuno (un pan con mantequilla y un te ). Una que termine me termine de arreglar y a las 7 en punto estaba esperando la micro (bus, locomoción o transporte público como quieran XD) para poder llegar a mi destino "El Estadio Nacional". Hice parar la micro, pague mi pasaje y cuando me iba sentar grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Yagami Light de Death Note sentado al fondo leyendo quien sabe qué, pero ¡YAGAMI LIGH! en mi micro (bueno en la que iba)

-Tengo que dejar de ver anime en el computador con la luz apagada- me dije a mi misma mientras me sentaba [*Aviso: niños no vean la tele o series de anime en un cuarto mal iluminado porque la vista se atrofia*]. Conecte mis audífonos a mi celular (móvil) y me puse a escuchar a Evanescence; mientras el viaje seguía los pasajeros aumentaban pero un gran porcentaje de los que subían eran de series que conocía al derecho y al revés como Uchiha Sasuke, Monkey D. Luffy, Taiga y Ryuuji y esos solo eran algunos. Ok era completamente oficial, por fin me volví loca. Cuando llego el momento de bajarme me tope de frente con Miyasaka Ryou.

-Disculpa, pero tengo prisa- se excuso mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Me tome la fiebre y luego el pulso. Todo estaba en orden, pero entonces… ¿¡PORQUE ESTABA VIENDO PERSONAJES DE ANIME POR TODOS LADOS? Esta decidido, cuando termine de entrenar aquí me voy a pedirle a mi mamá que me saque una hora al psicólogo o para el psiquiatra para que me vea estas alucinaciones. Camine directo al gran edificio que estaba frente a mí, el Estadio Nacional. Yo practicaba atletismo por mi propia cuanta, no me importaba competir o ganar premios, solo me gustaba sentir el viento chocar contra mi rostro; me sentía volar en el cielo.

-Buenos días, Don Luis- salude como de costumbre al guardia de turno. Ya era habitual el que yo fuera por lo que conocía a todos los guardias del lugar.

-Buenos días, Maka-chan. Veo que te gusta mucho correr, sigo pensando que deberías intentarlo profesionalmente.

-Perdón Don Luis, pero sabe que eso nunca pasara. Solo práctico para poder ser más veloz para que nadie me pueda superar en la cancha de Basketball- mi sueño era poder ser parte del equipo nacional de Basketball de mi país, aunque no fuera un deporte muy famoso era mi favorito y nadie iba a cambiar ese pensamiento. Me despedí como acostumbraba y me dirigí a los camarines femeninos para ponerme mi ropa deportiva; constaba de unos pescadores negros y una polera musculosa roja, amarre mi pelo en una coleta pero deje mi mechón característico de mi suelto sobre mi ojo izquierdo. Estaba lista para empezar.

Cuando llegue a la pista después de saludar a uno que otro conocido la observe, la mire con el seño fruncido, retándola a que esta vez mejoraría mi tiempo. Respire profundamente y lo solté todo de una sola vez. Baje lentamente unas escaleras de piedra hasta la pista y me puse a trotar. Trote unos 20 minutos.

-Con esto basta. Hora de ponerse serias-. Fui hasta donde estaba todo el material deportivo y saque un taco de salida; lo acomode y de mi bolsillo saque un cronometro verde. Comencé corriendo 50 metros durante 15 minutos y luego aumente a 100 metros hasta que dieras las 9 de la mañana (eran como las 8:35 XD). Después de las 9 me tire en el banco en que estaban mis cosas mirando el cielo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había mejorado mi tiempo en los 50 y 100 metros en muy poco tiempo. Muy pronto no habría quien me parara en la cancha. Bebí algo de agua y me seque el sudor de la frente para trotar los últimos 20 minutos, estirar y luego irme. Aun tenia entrenamiento de Basketball en la tarde, menos mal hoy no tenia clases ya no me podía las piernas.

Me puse de pie y comencé a trotar lentamente. Estaba bastante cansada y eso no era común en mi, obviamente me cansaba, digo soy humana, pero por lo general no quedo tan mal. En mi descuido me tropecé y caí de frente, y me golpee en la rodilla y en el brazo.

-Mierda, iba demasiado bien. Como me puedo caer mientras troto, soy bastante torpe.-trate de ponerme de pie pero una voz a mis espaladas me detuvo.

-Eso no es cierto, solo fue un error de concentración. Eres muy rápida, ¿eres del club de este estadio?- esa voz. Era imposible que no la conociera, el dueño de esa voz fue el que me inspiro a probar el Atletismo: Ichirouta Kazemaru.

* * *

chan chan! XD suspenso por un rato XD

si em llegan al menos 3 reviews de tres personas distintas pongo la conti en esta madrugada :P

feliz dia despues de Hallowen XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, la condición era que para que yo publicara la conti me comentaran al menos 3 personas y así fue *w*

quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentaron primero que nadie:

*Cammii-ChanN; a ti en particular porque fuiste la primera ;)

*Conciencia; acepto la crítica constructiva y tratare de que el 3 no tenga, solo tratare porque no se si pueda XD

*Hito-neechan; esto es para ti porque sino te dará un ataque de necesidad por la conti XDDDDDdDDDD

los dejo, gracias de nuevo :3

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero algún día será mío *o***

* * *

Hay dios, ahora sí creo que me volví completamente loca, pero creo que en este momento me gusta mi locura (y a quien no XD ósea es Kazemaru-sama *o*). Kazemaru me tendió una mano para poder ponerme de pie pero al hacerlo me queje de dolor. Mi rodilla está sangrando.

-Eso va a dejar cicatriz-me dije a mi misma

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?-me pregunto con una mirada de preocupación.

-Sí, no es nada. Solo tengo que reposar y vendarme la herida y estare como nueva. Oye, tú eres… (Sabía perfectamente quien era, solo quería hablar un poco mas con mi amor platónico XD)

-Me presento, soy Kazemaru Ichirouta. Un placer-me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa. Si esto era un sueño no me quería despertar.

-Yo soy Macar…digo Okami Maka.

-¿Eres del club del estadio?-me pregunto caminando a mi lado.

-No, yo soy miembro del equipo de Basketball de mi colegio. Solo vengo para mejorar mi velocidad.

-Ya veo. Espera aquí, voy a conseguirme un botiquín para curarte la herida. No me tardo-me dedico la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en la vida. Si este es un sueño, juro y re juro que no lo olvidare nunca, un momento ¿y si todo esto era un sueño?

Cuando lo perdí de vista me piñizque la mejilla derecha, solo para comprobar si era un sueño.

-¡Auch!- ¡me queje! No era un sueño, en los sueños no sientes dolor. Esto era lo mejor, pero ¿porque todo cambio tan de repente? Esa era la gran incógnita.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Kazemaru volvió con el botiquín hasta que se sentó junto a mí. Cuando sentí su presencia me gire a verlo y lo sorprendí mirándome fijamente.

-¿Q-q-que pasa?- le pregunta obviamente nerviosa por la forma en que miraba.

-Solo te observaba. Te vez linda mientras estas pensativa- ok, ahora si era el mejor día de toda mi vida. Me sonroje fuertemente, el tomate más maduro del mundo se vería pálido a mi lado.

Kazemaru se puso frente a mi -en cuclillas- y con un algodón untado con desinfectante (povidona, alcohol, agua oxigenada como le digan es su país lo que sea que les ponen en una herida) comenzó a limpiar la herida. Pero como nunca fui (y soy) muy amiga de lo que sea que me cause dolor, gruñí en el momento que presiono la herida.

-Perdón- se disculpo avergonzado por hacerme gruñir a causa del dolor

-Tranquilo, es mi culpa ni me gusta lo que causa dolor. Aunque sea povidona y deba doler. No voy a mirar, así olvidare el dolor- cerré los ojos mientras Kazemaru limpiaba la herida con mas delicadeza que antes.

-Oye, Okami…

-Maka, llámame Maka- le corregí sin abrir los ojos

-Bueno, Maka ¿tú sabes cómo se curan las heridas los animales?

-Si lo sé. Se lamen entre sí, ¿no es así?

-Exacto-. Luego de escuchar su afirmación, lo siguiente que sentí fue algo húmedo y cálido pasar por mi rodilla. Por acto de reflejo abrí los ojos y Kazemaru estaba lamiéndome la rodilla (OMG, ojala fuera real y no parte de un Fanfiction de una loca fanática X3).

-¿¡P-PE-PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! - le grite escapando de esa dulce tortura (cecishida, si llegas a leer mi fic espero que no te importe que use tu frase :D) Tú no eres el Kazemaru que me inspiro a correr y del cual en un principio llegue hasta admirarte.

Tome mis cosas y me fui corriendo muerta de la vergüenza que sentía, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no me quería ir y menos así. Quién sabe si lo volvería a ver. Seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no dieron más, pero para mi suerte fue en un parque. Me tire en el pasto, jadeante, y para colmo mi rodilla estaba sangrando de nuevo.

-Todo porque no cicatrizo bien-. Busque en mi bolsillo buscando mi cronometro verde, pero no lo encontré. Busque en mi bolso (olvide decirles que andaba con un bolso :D), nuevamente en mis bolsillos pero nada.-Mierda, y me lo había comprado hace una semana.

-Buscas esto- frente a mi apareció mi cronometro -colgando-, me gire a ver quién era (como si no se me hubiera pasado por la mente de quien era xD) y lo encontré a él de nuevo, Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Se lo arrebate de las manos y lo mire desafiante. Me puse de pie, tome mis cosas dispuesta a irme pero me sujeto de la mano impidiéndome siquiera moverme.

-Suéltame. Tú no eres la persona que yo esperaba que fueras.-le dije sin pelos en la lengua, de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera. Si algo había aprendido en toda mi vida era en herir a la personas solo con las palabras, porque no era muy buena con los golpes.

-Por favor, discúlpame por lo de antes, pero no pude evitarlo. Yo, en cuanto te vi en la pista no pude quitarte la vista de encima, te veías tan libre, tan ágil, tan…

-como el viento-le interrumpí.-Esa es la idea. Cuando corro me siento así, libre, liviana, ágil, como el viento. Tú fuiste el que me inspiro a probar el Atletismo y me duele que seas como todos los hombres que he conocido. Oportunistas.

-Te pido que me perdones, por favor. Yo no soy asi.

-¿Por qué?

Era muy obvio que no entendió mi pregunta, porque me respondió con un clásico "¿uh?". Me voltee a verlo por primera vez para encararlo.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Acaso querías jugar conmigo? Porque si es asi te voy a decir que no soy fácil.

-No es eso-se apresuro a responder.- Yo…

* * *

chan chan! XD algo de suspenso, pero solo por un rato. La condicion es la misma; me tienen qe comentar 3 personas y pongo la conti hoy el la tarde ;D o en la madrugada o.o...bueno cuando termine mi tarea de matematica x.x


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, hola :D perdón la tardanza pero no pude poner la conti ayer porque no tuve tiempo, eso y porque tenía que releer los caps. anteriores y vi demasiado errores que tratare de corregir de ahora en adelante TwT ojala no se vuelva a repetir DX de ante mano quiero dar las gracias a quien lee mi fic -w-

I.E no me pertenece…eso es todo XD

* * *

-Yo…-no termino su frase. Me soltó la mano y se quedo mirando el pasto.

-Me voy, tengo práctica de Basketball.

-Yo, cuando te vi en la pista algo en mi me decía que tenía que conocerte, pero creo que use la peor de mis facetas. Pero pensé que si actuaba así sería más fácil conocerte.

-Te equivocas. Lo que más detesto es a las personas falsas. Si querías acercarte a mi podrías haberlo hecho directamente-. Cuando me iba a ir a mi practica de Basketball me detuve.-Tienes otra oportunidad, pero esta vez sin facetas.-me gire hacia él con una sincera sonrosa y luego le tendí la mano. Cuando iba a tomarla la retire solo un poco.-Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado del todo.

-Si me perdonaras, sería demasiado fácil.

Ambos tomados de la mano -sin entrelazar- fuimos hasta el paradero de la micro para poder llegar a mi práctica a la hora. En ningún momento me soltó la mano, pero no me importaba. Su mano era grande, cálida, algo áspera -quizás por el futbol-, pero era agradable. Haya actuado como lo hizo seguía siendo mi mayor inspiración y modelo a seguir en lo que se trata de atletismo porque en lo que es perseverancia…además este mundo me daba la oportunidad de poder besarlo hasta que se me entuman los labios. Pero siempre hubo una duda que siempre estuvo ahí y en la serie nunca respondieron.

-Oye Kazemaru, dime una cosa ¿qué edad tienes?-le pregunte con claro interés, porque se veía de más edad de cerca.

-Tengo 14-me contesto sin darle importancia.

-Hay dios, porqué me haces esto-me lamente mientras le soltaba la mano.- Kazemaru, yo tengo 16-. Al principio me miro con sorpresa -quizás porque no representaba mi edad-, pero luego relajo su expresión y me miro con ternura.

-¿Y eso qué? -me respondió nuevamente tomándome la mano- No soy tan superficial como para que me afecte la diferencia de edades-. Eso había sido lo más tierno que me habían dicho en la vida. Por alguna razón siempre que me llegaba a gustar alguien o tenia pareja o era menor y solo por la edad no quería nada conmigo. -Cambiando de tema, ¿Cuál es tu escuela?

-La Bettini Gakuen, una escuela religiosa solo de mujeres-. No me gustaba esa escuela; tenia buenos profesores, era organizado y segura, pero la directora era una desgraciada que no nos deja hacer nada que no sea estudio. Recuerdo la vez que fuimos a convencerla de que nos dejara fundar el Taller de Basketball pero solo nos respondió con una simple frase: "si tienen tanto tiempo libre; pónganse a estudiar" -gruñí- como odiaba a esa Madre. Yo se que ella en su infancia no existían los deportes, quizás existió justo el día que la tierra se formó.

Reí para mis adentros. Podía tener pensamientos bastante estúpidos a veces. Por otro lado, mejor dejar eso para después; lentamente me fui apoyando en el hombro de acompañante de asiento -se sentía muy cómodo- mi cabeza encajaba perfectamente en aquella abertura. En busca de mayor calor baje hasta acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y pude escuchar claramente su lento latir que poco a poco fue acelerando. Pero un ruido anexo llamo mi atención. Un gruñido.

-Kazemaru, ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte en la misma posición -sin alejarme de mi fuente de seguridad- mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. No tenia para que mirar, era obvio que se había sonrojado -de vergüenza- porque el latir de su corazón se acelero aun más.

-Sí, algo. Es que hoy Salí demasiado apurado y no me dio tiempo de comer nada.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo a mi casa? Te preparo algo para comer, y mientras tu comes yo me alisto para mi practica-levante por primera vez mi rostro para

-No puedo. Tengo que volver a mi escuela, estamos en un campamento de entrenamiento y me escape sin permiso. Pero gracias-me entristeció mucho el que se tuviera que ir, pero no podía ser egoísta, después de todo era un integrante del Inazuma Japan o era un Inazuma Eleven; no sabía que era en este mundo.

-Ok, no hay problema. Oye casi lo olvido ¿Dónde queda tu escuela?-me miro con una sonrisa llena de ternura y me acomodo mi mechón rebelde para poder verme a los ojos.

-Me bajo dos paradas más allá. Me gustaría poder volver a verte-esto último me lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Puedes verme todas las mañanas en el Estadio, voy todo los días; o sino puedes ir a la cancha La Independencia, ahí estoy de 3 a 6 de la tarde cada día aunque solo tengamos practica de lunes a viernes.

Asintió complacido y se me acerco- según yo- peligrosamente a mi rostro, solo para que depositara un dulce beso en mi frente. Se despidió y bajo.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, mis padres trabajaban y mis hermanas están en la Universidad, así que fui directo a mi habitación para poder dejar mis cosas y tirarme un rato en mi mullida cama. Ese día había empezado extraño -y probablemente empeore-, pero luego se volvió la mañana más mágica de mi vida. Como me gustaría que esto se repitiera, pero lo más seguro era que cuando el día acabase todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Como un sueño.- No se cuanto tiempo me quede en ese estado pero lo único que se es que cuando me di cuenta de la hora ya era muy tarde, no tenía tiempo de almorzar o si comía no iba a rendir igual en la práctica. Como avión me levante y fui a ver que podía comer -algo liviano- pero lo único que pude encontrar fue arroz del día anterior. Bueno haría un arroz frio y con eso estaría bien.

Después de que por fin estuve lista salí de mi casa en dirección a La Independencia, porque era lo más seguro que sería la última en llegar; para variar.

* * *

Quiero hacer una caracterización de mi personaje en el fic, para que se hagan una idea de cómo eso nada más.

Okami Maka:

Una chica de 16 años que siempre trata de superarse, ya sea académicamente o en su deporte favorito -el Basketball-. Admira a Kazemaru, él la inspiro a probar el Atletismo. Le encanta la sensación del viento contra su rostro y sentirse libre como un ave.

Es rubia ceniza obscuro, ojos como dos nueces frescas, piel blanca -pero no pálida-. Le encantan ver películas, anime, series o cualquier cosa con la luz apagada con la escusa de que la luz le molesta. También, los días de verano se sienta es su balcón a mirar el cielo, solo a eso.

Es muy energética, no le gusta ver a las personas tristes y siempre trata de lograr su felicidad -a costa de la suya si es necesario-. Sus amigas Melissa, Pamela, Pansha, Vai, Camila y Diana son con las que pasa la mayor parte del día, ya sea en la escuela, fuera o en los talleres -en esos casos más con la Melissa-.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que comiencen a leer primero que dejar en claro que no soy responsable de lo que pueda causar mi historia en los lectores XD naaa mentira :3

bueno I.E no me pertenece pero alguna sera mio :D

* * *

No sé cómo pero logre llegar tres minutos antes de las 3 de la tarde y allí estaban todas mis amigas esperándome.

-¡Perdón, se me hizo tarde! -me disculpe mientras recobraba el aliento, me había venido corriendo desde mi casa hasta la cancha porque si esperaba la micro lo más seguro era que llegaría después de las 3:30. -Pero me quede pensando haber si el cangrejo es inmortal-me reí un poco hasta una pelota naranja llego a mis manos.

-Entiende Maka, el cangrejo no puede ser inmortal, se tiene que morir para que se lo puedan comer -me contesto la dueña de ese pase.

-Bueno uno nunca sabe, Melissa -le conteste devolviendo el pase.

Allí estaban mis amigas del alma; Melissa, Diana, Camila, Pansha y Vai. Desde que a la profesora de ed. física se le ocurrió hacernos Basketball como unidad nos empezamos a reunir todos los días para practicar. Y eso fue hace ya 2 años. En ese entonces nadie sabía nada, solo lo básico y algunas reglas, pero nada más. Nadie sabía hacer una bandeja y la Diana le tenía miedo a la pelota, no podía recibir pases o hacer revotes, hasta ahora y todo gracias a su novio Gonzalo, pero esa es otra historia.

-Bueno, ¿empezamos o no? -pregunto la Vai.

-Empecemos trotando 5 minutos alrededor de la cancha -dijo la Camila

-¿Puedo saltarme eso? Me vine corriendo de mi casa hasta aquí ya trote lo necesario para calentar -no era mentira estaba muy cansada y no quería moverme más, pero eso no les importo a las crueles de mis amigas.

-A no, te pones a trotar con nosotras. No es nuestra culpa -me contestaron las 5 a la vez.

No me quedo de otra. Luego de trotar los 5 minutos caí jadeante al suelo. Seguimos ejercitando hasta que estuvimos todas en condiciones para no lesionarnos. Empezamos con pases de pecho, de pique y finalmente de gancho. Luego la trenza, como éramos 6 podíamos realizarla sin problemas -esta, por así decirlo, técnica nos servía para los reflejos, la coordinación y el trabajo de equipo-. Al término de eso hicimos un pequeño partido de 3 v/s 3 de 20 minutos, 10 por cada lado, yo jugaba con la Vai y la Pansha y la Melissa, la Diana y la Camila jugaban en el otro. Comenzamos el partido con el salto, la diana y yo saltamos para que fuera más justo, ambas éramos del mismo porte, bajas. El pase lo recibió la Pansha y corrió hasta la canasta contrario pasando a la Camila, pero cuando estaba por tirar la Melissa se le puso encima y le quito la pelota y le dio un pase largo a la diana que intercepto la Vai dándome un pase a mí. Yo le di un pase a la Pansha y me posicione debajo del arco esperando. Cuando la Pansha logro llegar dio un pequeño salto y se impulso en mis hombros haciendo una hermosa canasta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1-0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nos dirigimos al centro para dar de nuevo el salto, pero una pelota envuelta en una brillante luz mezclada con fuego y hielo nos paso al frente.

-¡Nagumo, cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no te excedas con la potencia! Tenemos que hacerlo con la misma fuerza o el Chaos Break no resulta y se desvía.

-No es mi culpa de que no puedan estar a la altura del gran Nagumo Haruya.

-Ya no importa, ¿vieron donde cayó el balón?

-¡¿Te refieres al que casi nos mata? -le reclamo la Pansha

-Realmente lo siento mucho, no fue nuestra intención -se excuso.

-Si quieres la pelota tendrás que pedir disculpas a la Diana y a la Maka, porque casi les arranca la cabeza ese tiro -le dijo la Vai.

Yo por mi parte había ido a buscar la pelota de básquet y de paso la de futbol que casi me deja sin cabeza. Cuando la encontré para mi mala suerte había unos tipos con ella, con ambas. Respire hondo y me les acerque.

-Disculpa ¿podrías devolverme los balones? Por un descuido se me fueron ambos.

-Claro te los puedo regresar pero no te va a salir barato, linda -me contesto uno de esos chicos que me miraba de arriba abajo con una cara lujuriosa.

-No voy a hacer nada, devuélveme los balones por favor.

-No seas así, solo nos vamos a divertir un rato los tres eso es todo -me dijo el otro mientras me sujetaba la muñeca. Desprendían un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-No es muy temprano para estar ebrios -les dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre sin éxito.

-Claro que no, pero se pasa mejor bebiendo con una linda compañera y tú eres perfecta.

-Sabes que -le dije por fin soltándome del agarre- quédate con los balones, no nos costara nada comprarnos unos nuevos.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta de alejarme de ellos antes de que algo saliera mal, pero nuevamente me agarraron de las muñecas -y esta vez eran ambos- los iba a patear en sus partes privadas cuando me vi lejos de ellos, y frente a mi había una larga cabellera rubia ondeando al viento y una mano levantada.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama -dijo él mientras bajaba la mano y un torbellino se formaba en el medio de aquellos sujetos.

-…-ese torbellino era -Heaven's Time- lo que significaba que la persona que me había salvado era Aphrodi, capitán de Zeus Junior y medio campista de Fire Dragon de korea.

-¿Estás bien? -me pregunto arrodillándose frente a mí.

-…- yo solo asentí con la cabeza; estaba hechizada por la belleza de Terumi Afuro, de tan cerca parecía un semi-dios, un ángel caído del cielo.

-Que bueno -me respondió mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Soy Aphrodi, gracias por tratar de recuperar mi balón

-Yo soy Okami Maka, no fue nada; también trataba de recuperar el balón de mi amiga. Gracias por ayudarme, sino hubieras llegado quien sabe que habría pasado.

-Tranquila ya no paso nada. Bueno tengo que irme, gracias de nuevo y perdón por casi decapitarte a ti y a tu amiga -dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-Dios, si existes. Es más atractivo de cerca. Me encantaría ser la diosa de ese dios -y con ese pensamiento emprendí marcha a donde estaban mis amigas. ¿A quién más me encontraría en ese nuevo mundo?

* * *

gracias por leer mi historia se aceptan todos los comentarios, pero ojala que si son conentarios negativos por favor sean gentiles conmigo que no les puedo dar en el gusto a todos porque hay un comentario que me dejo muy deprimida u.u

bueno bye~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Primero quiero agradecer a los lectores de mi historia por, bueno, leerla XD. Segundo quiero pedir disculpas por no haber puesto la conti antes pero los exámenes finales de mi colegio me tienes más que estresada además está el hecho de que creo que no me fue tan bien como quisiera :/ Y por ultimo quiero recordar que si a alguien no le gusta como escribo o le parece aburrida la trama o simplemente no le gusta que me meta en esta historia, pues es muy simple deje de leer.

ADVERTENCIA: cuando escribí cap. me puse a llorar porque hay una parte en este cap. que es cierta, no les diré cual es porque eso es personal. También quiero dejar constancia de que les avise; en el prox. cap. habrá un leve, pero muy leve Yuri porque dos de los personajes de mis amigas (Melissa y Pansha) son pareja en la vida real y quiero que lo sean también en este pero no se preocupen será tan leve que ni lo notaran ¿la razón? Porque no se me da muy bien el Yuri, todo lo contrario al Yaoi, que ilógico, ¿cierto? En cierta forma es lo mismo.

Bueno dejo de aburrirlos.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Esta historia no tiene algún fin solo es una forma de expresar todo lo que tengo en esta extraña "cabeza". Si fuera mío todos los fic yaois que hay estarían en la serie *¬* eso si no me gusta mucho el KazeXEndou :/ pero bueno eso no viene al tema xD

* * *

Cuando llegue donde se encontraban mis amigas Nagumo, Suzuno y Aphrodi se habían ido ya. Seguimos jugando hasta que terminamos los 10 minutos del primer tiempo. Nos iban ganando 2-1 porque después de nuestro encuentro estuve jugando muy mal; no conectaba los pases, me caía y perdía el control del balón en todo momento.

-Maka, ¿te pasa algo? Estas jugando mal, muy mal. ¿Acaso ese chico rubio te hizo algo? -me pregunto la Melissa con una actitud sobreprotectora.

-Tranquila, no me paso nada. Solo…no lo sé creo que estoy cansada, eso es todo -le conteste lo más sincera posible.

A decir verdad, después del encuentro que tuve con Aphodi, mientras jugaba se me aparecían su rostro y el de Kazemaru en la mente, eso me distraía. Como plomo caí en el pasto. Estaba cansada, no era broma. Digo en la mañana corrí en el estadio y luego en la calle; después volé desde mi casa para llegar a tiempo al encuentro de mis amigas y después tuve que trotar 5 minutos más. Estaba muerta. Luego de cada 10 minutos de juego descansamos 10 minutos. Eso me daba 10 minutos para dormir.

-Oye tengo sueño, voy a dormir en lo que volvemos a jugar.

-Ok, te despertamos -me dijo la Pansha.

-Otra cosa, si me hacen algo…yo sé donde viven -las amenace.

Me acomode y cerré mis ojos dejándome caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No tenía que ver los rostros de mis amigas para saber que habían sonreído a más no poder; siempre decía lo mismo pero nunca cumplía la amenaza. Cuando ya era tiempo de despertar la Vai fue a despertarme como solo ella sabe hacerlo, dulcemente.

-Maka, ya vamos a seguir -me dijo dulcemente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

-… -Abrí un ojo para poder mirarla y me restregué el otro. Respire hondo mientras me estiraba y me senté, pero de la nada volvió a salir un balón, mas en vez de estar envuelto en una combinación luminosa de hielo y fuego esta estaba completamente congelada, que me golpeo fuertemente en la nuca dejándome fuera de combate.

-¿¡Suzuno que hiciste! -escuche una voz algo femenina pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era la de un chico, pero se iban haciendo lejanas cada vez más hasta que pedir el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté estaba en las piernas de la Diana, mientras la Camila tenía un perfume fuerte en mi nariz. La Vai, la Melissa y la Pansha estaban discutiendo con tres manchas; una roja, otra albina y la ultima dorada-un no despertaba completamente, no distinguía nada, solo reconocía voces-.

-¿Q-qué paso? -pregunte por fin cuando ya había despertado.

-¡MAKA! -aquel grito tiene que haber alertado a todos porque pronto me vi rodeada por muchas personas que me sofocaban. Trate de sentarme pero las manos de la Diana no me dejaron.

-Maka, no te levantes. Ya llamamos a tus hermanas, tienen que estar por llegar -me dijo la Pansha.

¿A mis hermanas? ¿No era más fácil llamar a mi mamá? Pronto pude recobrar la visión y pude ver claramente los rostros preocupados de todas pero me sorprendió ver nuevamente a Nagumo, Suzuno y Aphrodi, que también tenían una clara ansiedad reflejada en sus caras.

-¿Quién me lanzo el balón a la cabeza? -pregunte mientras miraba los rostros de los presentes buscando una respuesta.

-F-fui yo -contesto una femenina voz-… -dirigí una mirada seria al dueño de esa voz -deberías estar agradecido que no me puedo levantar, porque si pudiera ya te habría colgado del aro de Basket.

-Oye, ¿¡quien te crees que eres para amenazar a Suzuno? -me respondió una voz altanera.

-¿Acaso vas a hacer algo para impedirlo, cabeza de flama? -le conteste amenazante.

-Ya basta. Maka, o te relajas y te noqueamos de nuevo.

Ok no podía discutir con la Camila; era prácticamente mi segunda madre, incuso para mí es habitual llamarla "mami" todo el día. Apreté con fuerza la mano derecha mientras respiraba profunda y calmadamente pero un comentario de Nagumo agoto la paciencia que me quedaba.

-¿No que ibas a Suzuno del aro o es que tu "mami" te tiene que soltar la correa? -era todo me estaba poniendo de pie cuando la Pansha golpeo a Nagumo dejándolo medio de donde estábamos nosotras. Mi rostro estaba blanco. La Pansha se caracteriza por su paciencia de santa; nunca la había visto golpear a alguien.

-Con su madre no te metas o esta vez no será solo ella quien te golpe, vamos a ser todas. Y te vamos a golpear tan, pero tan fuerte que no vas a recordar ni tu nombre -amenazo la Melissa interviniendo por primera vez.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Porqué todas se ponían tan tensas por mi mamá. Sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me hizo caer de rodillas al pasto; escuchaba voces llamándome y manos sobre mi espalda pero no les hacía caso. Empecé a "recordar", técnicamente sentía que me introducían a la fuerza recuerdos que no eran míos, en cierto modo. Eran tan tantos y venían tan rápido que no podía procesarlos bien; mi cabeza no soportaría mucho, me iba a explotar. Pero se detuvo en un recuerdo específico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo tenía unos 13 años. Estábamos en el auto mi papá, mi mamá y yo; íbamos por la carretera cuando un camión muy grande pasó a gran velocidad junto a nosotros. Papá pedio el control del auto y nos volcamos. Cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital. Mi hermana mayor estaba junto a mí durmiendo.

-¿Pachy? -la llame.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y los termino de abrir de golpe cuando me vio despierta; me abrazo y comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas que no podía procesar bien, así que le pregunte yo.

-¿Dónde están los Papás? -me miro con tristeza mientras me volvía a abrazar pero esta vez sentí como algo húmedo caía en mi hombro.

-…- se separo para poder verme a los ojos. Pude apreciar las grandes ojeras que tenia -Maka, los papás…como te lo digo. Fallecieron, ambos en el accidente.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pude llorar como me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Solo llore en silencio; dejando caer una a una mis lágrimas de dolor.

Luego de eso el recuerdo se movió al cementerio; los estaban enterrando junto a la tumba de la Paula, mi hermana fallecida. Estaban mi tío y mis tías, mi abuelo y abuelas, mis primos, mis amigas y amigos; los míos y los de mis hermanas. Yo solo me mantenía inexpresiva, no podía llorar porque; igual que la vez que falleció mi abuelo yo me encontraba consolando a mi abuela que era un mar de lagrimas. Me mantuve así hasta que comenzaron a bajar los cajones, cada vez que bajaban una lagrima caía por mi rostro. Antes de que todo terminara me camine hasta los dos agujeros en los que se hallaban ahora los cuerpos inertes de mis padres, de mi bolsillo saque dos claveles blancos y los lance -uno para cada uno-. Luego de eso caí al suelo llorando todo lo que no había podido llorar antes. Lo más probable es que mi llanto se haya escuchado hasta los cielos porque esa noche llovió torrencialmente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Mis padres…están… -no resistí. Comencé a llorar como en aquel recuerdo. Es que no es posible, hasta hace solo una tarde estaba con mi madre en casa y con mi padre viendo algún partido de su equipo favorito de Football o alguna película. Me negaba a creerlo.

-¡MAKA!

-… -Levante mi llorosa mirada y vi a mis dos hermanas corriendo hasta donde estaba yo- ¿Pachy, Pia?

-¿Qué paso? -interrogo la Pia con su típico todo de voz que intimidaría hasta al más valiente de todos.

-El andrógeno de ahí el golpeo con el balón de Football en la nuca y este cabeza de flama le recordó a sus padres -apunto cada Vai a cada uno.

-Y creemos que el que tiene pelo rubio le hizo algo también, porque cuando volvió después de haber ido a buscarlos nuestro balón después de que este trío casi nos decapita estaba muy distraída -intervino la Diana mientras me abrazaba.

-El pelotazo se los perdono pero no voy a permitir que hablen de nuestros padres, ¿Qué fue textualmente lo que dijo? -pregunto la Pachy

-Primero, luego del pelotazo la Maka amenazo al andrógeno, luego el cabeza de flama intervino y luego dijo esto "¿No que ibas a Suzuno del aro o es que tu "mami" te tiene que soltar la correa?" -explico la Camila.

-Yo me disculpo en nombre de mis amigos por todas las inconveniencias que le hicimos pasar a todas, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer? Quizás llevarla a algún hospital para que le vean el golpe de la nuca, estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente -hablo por primera vez Aphrodi.

-No es necesario. Unos amigos están esperando fuera de la cancha para llevarnos al hospital. No creo que mañana valla a clases, díganle al profesor que por distintas razones la Maka se va a ausentar hasta el lunes.

Ni siquiera me despedí, solo me encamine con mis hermanas con la cabeza agachada; ocultando mis ojos con mi flequillo, hasta el auto de uno de sus amigos, ¿Quien era? Ni idea, solo sabía que me estaban llevando a un hospital. Una frase que solía escuchar de mi profesora de primaria era "La vida puede dar muchos giros", estoy segura que no sabe que tanto giro puede dar.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, más porque todos estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía; mis hermanas me preguntaban cada 5 minutos si estaba bien pero yo no respondía, estaba en Shock. Nunca imagine que al cumplirse mi sueño perdería a mis padres. Nunca se me paso por la mente que perdería a mis padres en un mundo de fantasía y todo por un estúpido deseo. No podía evitar preguntarme porque había pedido aquello tan tonto, si hubiera pedido otra cosa mis padres estarían con vida y junto a mí. Nuevamente una lagrima solitaria resbalo por mi mejilla, deslizándose por mi mandíbula hasta perderse por mi cuello.

Cuando llegamos al hospital me llevaron a urgencia y me sentaron en una camilla en lo que esperaba al doctor. Una vez que llego mis hermanas le explicaron todo lo sucedido porque yo no articulaba palabra alguna. Me hicieron un sinfín de exámenes solo para decirme que solo estaba conmocionada por recordar a mis padres y que sería mejor que descansara durante el fi de semana. Cuando terminamos volvimos al auto del amigo de mis hermanas y nos llevo a casa. Una vez que llegamos me di cuenta que la casa era diferente, este era un departamento. Al entrar pude observar que no había mucha diferencia con mi antigua casa, pero se sentía, no se, diferente. Faltaba ese calor que uno siente cada vez que vuelve a casa.

-Maka, ¿quieres comer algo? -me pregunto la Pachy.

-No tengo hambre. Voy a dormir, me duele la cabeza.

Camine mecánicamente hasta donde debería estar mi cuarto y cerré la puerta; me saque los tenis que traía puestos y me tire sobre la cama. Había dicho que iba a dormir pero no podía, las imágenes de mi supuesto recuerdo golpeaban con fuerza en mi cabeza y no me dejaban poder conciliar el sueño. Me puse de pie, camine hasta mi ventana-se encontraba abierta-y me senté en el borde; mire el firmamento tratando de escapar de esa realidad; pensando que mis problemas eran pequeños en comparación a ese gran cielo, pero solo logre sentirme peor. Sino hubiera me hubiera sentado esa noche a ver las estrellar no habría pedido aquel deseo y mis padres estarían con vida.

-Desearía no haber pedido ese deseo.

Se me hizo aquel molesto nudo en la garganta que anticipa al llanto, pero había llorado tanto que ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. Una suave brisa sopló acariciando todo mi cuerpo y eso me hizo recordar unas palabras que me dijo mi mamá hace mucho tiempo.

-"No importa que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo" -sonreí de lado y entre cerrando la ventana tras de mí. Ya no podía cambiar nada, en este mundo mi vida estaba hecha y tenía que seguir adelante; dejarme llevar por el viento por mucho que doliera. Cerré los ojos tratando de invocar el sueño, pero aun no conseguía poder dormir hasta que mi puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermana mayor. -¿Qué pasa?

-Esa es mi línea. ¿No puedes dormir? -se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No, no puedo. Pachy, me puedes acariciar la cabeza; eso siempre me da sueño.

-Bueno.

Le hice espacio en mi cama y ella se acoto. Me acomode en su pecho para que se le hiciera más cómodo. A cada caricia sentía que el sueño me vencía, hasta que finalmente caí, no en los brazos de Morfeo, sino en los dulces brazos de mi hermana.

* * *

Ese fue el cap. gracias de nuevo por leerme ojala les haya sacado un par de lágrimas porque realmente la parte del cementerio me hizo llorar a mares mientras lo escribía y era algo incomodo porque estoy algo enferma y si lloro bueno me pongo algo mocosa y si me limpio la nariz muy seguido me sangra TT-TT

Pero eso es una cosa completamente diferente


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero estaba algo bloqueada XD de ante mano déjenme decirles que cumpli con lo de que habría yuri peri esta al final y muy sutil, no lo llamaría yuri si no…mmm…bueno no importa la cosa es que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y bla bla bla ustedes entienden

¿?: ni tu te entiendes

Yo: quien eres? o.o

* * *

Ya era medio día; lo sabia porque mis hermanas se habían ido hace ya un par de horas –una a trabajar y la otra a estudiar–. Ese día no fui a clases porque mi hermana me dijo que no fuera y me quedara descansando, pero no podía, estaba demasiado aburrida para no hacer nada toda tarde. Me puse ropa deportiva; una polera manga corta blanca, unos pantalones negros y mis zapatillas blancas, me amarre el pelo en una cola alta y fui hasta la cocina para poder comer algo antes de irme –tenia pensado ir a correr un poco y luego volver a casa antes que mis hermanas se dieran cuenta de que no estaba–. Abrí el refrigerador y de ahí saque una porción de fideos (espagueti) con salsa y los calenté en el microondas; una vez que estaban listos me senté en la mesa que estaba en la misma cocina y encendí el televisor, pero para mi desgracia no había nada interesante. Resignada lo apague y comí en silencio. Cuando termine lave los platos, los seque y los guarde; fui hasta mi pieza y tome mi bolso, en el metí ropa de recambio, una toalla y mis útiles de aseo personal. Tome mi móvil, las llaves y salí. Camine lentamente por las calles –memorizando todo lo que veía– mucha gente me saludaba pero yo no sabia quien era y solo por buena educación respondía con un "hola". Una vez que llegue al paradero del microbús me senté mirando el cielo ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba mi mente, hace solo unos días discutía con mi mamá por cualquier estupidez que hiciera, hace solo unos días veía con mi papá películas y partidos, escuchaba la radio e iba a comprar con él a todos lados. Me pregunto ¿abra alguna forma de que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

-Hey, niña ¿Qué no piensas subir?

Dirigí la vista hasta el dueño de esa voz y resulto que era el conductor del microbús. Avergonzada de que tuviera que ser el conductor quien me trajera nuevamente a mi nuevo mundo subí, pague mi pasaje y me senté con de costumbre a la ventana. Cuando llegue al estadio camine hasta la entrada y para mi mala suerte estaba el guardia de turno que mas odiaba, Don Fabio, él me daba miedo. Para empezar mira a todas las chicas que vienen a correr de manera lujuriosa y luego está el "detalle" de que parece un violador y pedófilo. El parecía cualquier cosa, menos guardia.

-Buenos días, Don Fabio-lo salude sin muchas ganas, pero que puedo hacer mis padres me enseñaron así.

-Oh, buenos días Makita. Lindo conjunto-me "alago" con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera toda la espalda.

-gracias, supongo-. Seguí caminando hasta la pista, trataba de no darle mucha importancia pero sentía su asquerosa mirada en mi trasero. _Contrólate, contrólate_ me decía a mi misma en voz baja _no querrás ir a prisión por homicidio, verdad._ La idea era tentadora pero tengo una vida por delante y no la iba a desperdiciar encerrada quien sabe cuánto tiempo por un tipo desagradable. Cuando llegue pude observar que no era la única en el lugar; habían dos personas, a una por lo menos la reconocía era Miyasaka Ryou pero la otra no sabía quién era su rostro me era familiar, creo que es un miembro del club de atletismo de Raimon. No le di importancia -creo que no le doy mucha a importancia a muchas cosas- mire, como siempre, desafiante a aquella pista ovalada de 500 metros.

-Esta vez terminare lo que empecé ayer.

Deje a un lado mi bolso, saque mis audífonos y los conecte a mi móvil; por lo general trotaba sin escuchar música pero esta vez algo me decía que debía hacerlo. Puse play a la música y comencé a trotar. Una vez que termine me saque los audífonos y guarde mi móvil en mi bolso, fui a buscar un taco de salida para que cuando terminara de estirar pudiera empezar a correr. Elongue brazos, piernas y espalda durante 5 minutos. De mi bolsillo saque mi cronometro verde y me puse en posición para comenzar a correr, esta vez iría por los 100 metros desde el principio. En mi cabeza simule un disparo y corrí, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Cuando cruce mi meta observe con rabia el cronometro estaba 7 segundos atrasada. Como podía ser posible que ayer hiciera 20 segundos en los 100 metros y ahora hiciera 27 era frustrante. Después de un rato no había caso, mi tiempo no mejoraba resignada me tire al pasto con ambos ojos cerrados, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche una voz.

-Disculpa ¿podría pedirte un favor? -me pregunto tímidamente.

-Si lo puedo cumplir, claro-le respondí sin muchas ganas, pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Primero, soy Miyasaka Ryou, primer año de la secundaria Raimon-se presento.

-Soy Okami Maka, tercer año de la secundaria Bettini ¿Cuál es el favor que necesitas, Miyasaka?-le pregunte sentándome.

-Correrías una carrera de 100 metros conmigo, eres muy rápida. Te pareces a un amigo mío en la forma en que corres.

-No soy tan rápida estoy fuera de tiempo por 7 segundos, pero bueno no tengo nada que perder-le conteste son una sonrisa.

Nos preparamos y aquel joven que estaba con él nos dio la partida. Yo era más rápida que Miyasaka, pero de repente perdí el ritmo y llegamos al mismo tiempo. Apreté con furia mis puños, enterrándome las uñas en las palmas ¿¡qué rayos me pasaba!

-oye, Okami-san

-Dime

-Puede que suene muy metiche de mi parte, pero ¿estás bien? No parece que te diviertas mucho.

-Para ser sincera no me siento muy bien, creo que es mejor que me valla puedo lastimarme

-Porque no vienes con nosotros a nuestra escuela y corres con nuestros sempais, quizás eso te alegre-hablo por primera vez el chico que acompañaba a Miyasaka-no me he presentado soy Keosuke fuji, soy compañero de salón de Ryou y ambos vamos al club de atletismo de nuestra escuela.

-No suena mal. Quizás el distraerme me haga bien

En cuanto terminamos nos dirigimos a la secundaria Raimon. En el camino hablamos cosas triviales; sobre atletismo, Basketball, Football en incluso de nuestras propias escuelas. Cuando llegamos sentí varias miradas posarse en mi pero las ignore olímpicamente. Cuando llegamos a la pista keosuke fue a buscar a los demás miembros de equipo mientras Miyasaka se ofreció a mostrarme los alrededores. Era muy grande aquella secundaria, sería fácil perderse.

-Oye Miyasaka, ¿me puedes llevar a algún lugar donde pueda jugar unos minutos Basketball?

-Claro, y con algo de suerte encontraremos a algunos miembros del equipo.

Me llevo hasta el gimnasio y allí nuevamente sentí varias miradas e mí, esas miradas comenzaban a fastidiarme. No había nadie en el gimnasio por lo que conseguí un balón gracias a mi rubio acompañante. Con destreza avancé por la cancha esquivando a jugadores invisibles; haciendo dribles y fintas. Me encantaba la sensación del viento acariciar mi rostro, aunque era provocado por mí al cortar el aire. Cuando estuve a la distancia de una canasta de dos puntos lancé y encesté sin mucha dificultad.

-Eres increíble. Aunque no había nadie podía ver los "jugadores" contra los que jugabas, sin mencionar que eres muy veloz. Es un desperdicio que usas tu velocidad en el Basketball serias una gran velocista.

-Quizás, pero lo mío es el Basket-le conteste al moreno mientras hacía girar el balón sobre mi dedo índice-Crees que ya estén tus compañeros en la pista

-Si ya deben estar ahí esperándonos, pero antes de ir quiero presentarte a alguien, tal vez quiera correr también.

Deje el balón donde correspondía y seguí al rubio. Mientras caminábamos estábamos hablando, bueno él trataba de convencerme de que dejara el Basket para ser velocista, cuando un balón blanco salió de la nada y yo por acto de reflejo lo detuve, pisándolo, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

-Hey, ¿están bien? Lo siento mucho, corrijo. Lo siento por ella, no por ti acosador- dijo con una soberbia sonrisa el peli verde.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, cabeza de cono-le respondió con veneno Miyasaka.

-Vuelve a decirme así y no respondo afeminado

-Mira quién habla de afeminados, señor uke

-¡Ya basta! Tú no puedes decirle afeminado porque también pareces uno, y pareces mas uke que él-le regañe. El peli verde sonreía, pero también lo regañé-y tú, tampoco deberías decirle afeminado a los hombres que lamentablemente parecen chicas.

-Oye, Midorikawa qué pasa con el balón tan lejos llego… ¿Maka?

-Kazemaru…no esperaba verte, que digo si es tu escuela

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron ambos "afeminados"

-Nos conocimos ayer en la pista donde nos encontramos

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-me pregunto con una tierna expresión

-Miyasaka me invito a correr con sus compañeros de atletismo, es que estaba algo desanimada en la mañana-respondí algo apenada

-¿Puedo saber que te paso?

-Es que…creo que es mejor que lo dejemos para después-le dije mirando a Miyasaka y a Midorikawa-vamos Miyasaka creo que puedo correr ahora.

-Bien, nos vemos después Kazemaru-san, cabeza de cono

-…-le di un zape en la cabeza-creo que también que faltaron los apodos, verdad.

-Cuando termines pasa por la cancha, te presentare al resto del equipo.

-Ok, no vemos Kazemaru, Midorikawa.

Emprendimos camino a la pista de atletismo, yo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Miyasaka se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le di-tal vez, solo tal vez me excedí pero solo tal vez-. Cuando llegamos ya estaba algunos de los miembros del equipo de atletismo, me presente con todos y comenzamos a calentar para no lesionarnos; mientras estiraba, otra vez, aquella mirada sobre mí. Busque con la vista al dueño o dueña de aquella mirada pero no lograba encontrarla, pero luego recordé donde estaba y alce la vista hasta las ventanas y ahí vi a la hija del director de la escuela observándome con detenimiento, Raimon Natsumi.

-Muy bien jovencita veamos si eres tan buena como dicen nuestros Kohais. Una carrera de 100 metros contra mí, el capitán y el mejor velocista de Raimon Miyamoto Kaoru.

-Bien, pero hagámoslo interesante si yo gano hablaran con el director para que me deje entrenar aquí cada mañana a partir de mañana.

-Si es para que puedas ver a Kazemaru-san no es necesario puede venir-me dijo Miyasaka con tono entre inocente y pervertido.

-No era por eso. Es que en el estadio hay un guardia que me da mala espina, no quiero que, cuando menos me los espere, me haga algo-aunque no era mala la idea de poder ver a todos los miembros de Raimon cada mañana.

-Interesante, ¿y que gano yo?

-Si tú ganas hare lo que quieras por una semana, pero no hago "servicios"

-¡Hecho!

Nos preparamos en la línea de partida, solo serian 100 metros, además para mí esto era solo un juego, ya que si perdía solo sería una semana que tendría que soportar a Kaoru y ya había aclarado que no haría "servicios" por lo que estaba relajada. Podría divertirme de lo lindo en esta carrera.

-¿Listos? ¡YA!

Ambos salimos a la vez, íbamos a la misma velocidad, pero cuando solo faltaban 10 metros acelere; llegando con una obvia ventaja. Me di la vuelta para ver la expresión de Kaoru y era de sorpresa, frustración y vergüenza.

-Parece que gane, tendrán que hablar con el director para que me deje practicar aquí.

-Está bien, un trato es un trato-dijo entre dientes

-Bueno voy a ver la práctica de Football y no te avergüences por haber perdido, solo fue suerte de mi parte.

Me fuí Tarareando Ready Set Go de Tokio Hotel hasta que llegue a la cancha que usaban todo el tiempo el equipo de Football de Raimon. Me senté en la sombra de un árbol mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento, después de todo ya había corrido en la mañana y aun me quedaba la práctica de Basket de hoy. Suspire. Quizás si deba dejar algo, se me va toda mañana en atletismo, toda la tarde con Basket y no tenia mucho tiempo para descansar por lo que me dormía en clases, tampoco me gustaba estudiar mucho que digamos pero cuando lo hacia podía superar mucho las expectativas.

-¡Cuidado!-

No sé cómo pero como pude me puse de pie y patee el balón que venía directo a mi rostro a un punto X. Respiraba agitada. Eso me había tomado por sorpresa y me asuste. Cuando recupere la compostura con la mirada busque al responsable de mi casi paro cardiaco.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! Estaba distraído y desvié el tiro por accidente. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, solo casi se me para el corazón.

-Realmente lo lamento mucho, soy Mamoru Endo.

-Soy Okami Maka

-Fue asombroso como respondiste el Grand Fire, ¿juegas Football?

-No realmente, solo fueron mis reflejos es todo.

-Ah, pero si es la chica "zape". Kaze-chan, ¡ya está aquí la chica zape!

_¿Chica…zape?_

-No la molestes ni le pongas apodos raros, Midorikawa. Hola de nuevo.

-Sí, hola. Vine a ver su entrenamiento, claro si no les molesta-dije apenada, lo último que quería era molestar.

-Claro que puedes, ven te presentare al equipo-dijo animadamente Endo. Camine detrás de él y Kazemaru con Midorikawa iban detrás mío.

Me presente cordialmente y ellos respondieron mi saludo de igual manera. Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que un sonido anexo, que venía de mi bolsillo me alerto.

-¿alo?

-¡OKAMI MAKA, DONDE FUKING ESTAS! -tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído para no quedar sorda.

-¿Qué pasa, Melissa?

-Te quiero en la cancha en 15 minutos, es todo el tiempo que podemos esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tenemos un partido hoy con Mikage Sennou's, se que estas mal por lo de ayer pero necesito que tu y la Pansha hagan el Twin Jump.

-Gracias por recordármelo, no había pensado en eso toda la mañana.

-Perdón

-Voy para allá.

-¿Sucede algo? -me pregunto el genio del equipo, Yuuto Kido

-Tengo un partido de Basket ahora contra Mikage Sennou's. ¿Quieren venir a verlo?

-Yo no tengo problema-contesto Kazemaru

-Si puedo huir de clases cuanta conmigo -dijo Midorikawa

-Yo quiero verte jugar, por lo que nos has contado parece muy divertido, pero no tanto como el soccer -comento un alegre Endo

El resto no había podido porque tenían una prueba muy difícil de Química, mi mayor enemigo. Tome mi bolso y corrimos por las calles de esta gran ciudad, esquivamos varios peatones y casi nos tropellaron en muchas ocasiones pero eso no me detuvo. Lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho que yo corría mucho más rápido que todos, incluso más rápido que Kazemaru. Cuando llegamos ya había algunos espectadores.

-Busquen un lugar, tengo que ir a cambiarme.

Corrí hasta los camerinos y me puse en uniforme de Basket lo más rápido que pude; cuando iba saliendo un ruido me detuvo. Eran ¿quejidos? No, eran… ¿gemidos? Me puse a hacer memoria, solo había visto a la Diana, la Camila y la Vai en la banca del equipo.

_-Hay no, __tenía que ser justo hoy y aquí, ¿¡es que no tienen sentido común!-_ese era mi pensamiento en aquel momento. Carraspee. -Si no se apuran vamos a perder por default-. Había veces que tener amigas que…bueno, son "especiales" era muy traumático.

* * *

Si tienen ideas respecto al fic déjenlo como Reviews y vere como las acomodo en el fic

Otra cosa, puede que maka tenga mucha participación en el fic, por eso voy a cambiar la forma de narrar de protagonista a omnisciente va a ser mas fácil y asi todos tendrán a misma participación ;)

¿?: al fin, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que no eres buena narrando en protagonico XD

yo: quien eres? o.ó

¿?: yo soy...emmm...etto...Bolt, si eso soy Bolt :D

yo: como el de la pelicula? *w*

Bolt: see algo asi ñ_ñU

yo: buenos nos vemos en los reviews bye bye


	7. Chapter 7 parte 1

Siento mucho la espera pero…se me había olvidado que tenia listo el capitulo hace mucho tiempo XD digamos que mi cabeza esta con otro fic de KazexMido *o*y olvide por completo que tenia que actualizar x3

Bolt: sabes ahora que releíamos los caps anteriores no hay descripciones de ninguna de tus amigas y no creo que nadie sepa cuales son las posiciones de los jugadores de Becket, tu con suerte conoces las posiciones en el futbol

Es cierto ._. … bueno las posiciones de los jugadores de básquet las pondré al final y las descripciones de mis amigas las pondré arriba de forma breve.

Melissa:

Es una amiga muy cercana a Maka en lo que trata de básquet y su relación amorosa con la Pansha. Tiene 16 años, no le va muy bien en la escuela pero como la Camila la obliga a estudiar ´pues no tiene de otra que esforzarse.

Tiene pelo castaño oscuro le llega hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus ojos son cafés, su piel es algo rosada. Le gusta salir con todas sus amigas y más si esta la Pansha ya que su madre no la deja verla ni en pintura. Es muy alta, hace que la Diana y la Maka se vean como dos insignificantes puntos junto a ella.

Es algo perezosa pero al mismo tiempo enérgica por todo el café que toma a diario.

Pamela:

Es un poco mas cercana que todas las demás a Maka ya que pasan el mayor tiempo de escuela y fuera de ella juntas. No le gusta que le saquen fotos y tampoco lo gusta mucho el básquet; en gimnasia daba escusas para no tener que jugar.

Tiene el pelo negro azabache y siempre lo usa en una cola baja, sus ojos son oscuros y su piel algo morena. Es muy relajada en todo sentido pero eso no se refleja en sus calificaciones porque siempre tiene excelentes notas.

Pansha:

No comparte mucho con Maka pero aun así son amigas, muchas veces se pelean por estupideces pero luego se reconcilian. Es la pareja de la Melissa desde hace como 2 años pero han pasado por tanto que realmente no se sabe cuanto llevan, solo ellas lo saben.

Tiene el peli castaño oscuro rizado, siempre lo usa en media cola, sus ojos son cafés y su piel blanca. Siempre sonríe como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura y es la segunda mal pensada del grupo; la primera es la Maka por votación.

Vai:

Es, por así decirlo, la consejera del grupo. Siempre que tienen problemas acuden a ella, pero es pésima en sus problemas. Ella dice que es mas fácil ver los problemas de otros que los propios, y tiene razón.

Su pelo es castaño claro y le llega hasta casi llegar al trasero, para ella su pelo es muy importante y es capaz de arrancarle la mano a quien ose tocarlo, ni siquiera se lo permite a su novio Samuel. Sus ojos son cafés oscuros y su piel es morena. Si no fuera por ella la Maka dejaría todo votado a la vida.

Camila:

Es la forma materna del grupo. Es dulce y comprensiva y siempre tiene alguna forma de ayudar cuando puede. Su pelo es entre castaño y rubio, lo tiene rizado. Sus ojos son color miel profundo y su tez es blanca.

Aparte de ser dulce y comprensiva como cualquier madre es la persona más confiable del mundo. Lo que tu le cuentas o tiene solución y simplemente nunca se sabe. Es como la confidente.

Diana:

Es por así decirlo la hermana de todas. Es pequeña, su pelo es negro como el carbón, sus ojos son cafés oscuro, tan oscuro que parecen que fueran negros pero aun así tiene una dulce murada. Su piel es morena.

Es la victima de los constantes "maltratos" de la Maka, pero es que le encanta verla enojada por culpa de sus constantes acosos. Le causa gracia. También tiene novio y se llama Gonzalo.

Antes del fic ustedes dirán...QUE CHIGADOS ESTO NO ES UNA CONTI o QUE MIERDA ES ESTO y un sin fin de insultos pero como quiero cambiar la narración se me hizo algo raro cambiarla en el mismo cap por eso lo terminare en el prox cap. Yo creo que para mas tarde, en unas horas mas ya pongo la conti hasta entonces :D

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero algun dia sera mio :D**

* * *

Cuando salí de los camarines encontré a la Camila hablando con el árbitro del partido, al parecer estaba pidiéndole unos minutos más, pero no parecía ceder. Iba a dar su veredicto respecto al partico cuando La Melissa y la Pansha salieron de los camarines, se acercaron al árbitro para disculparse por su tardanza y luego fueron hasta la banca donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Un helado a que Mami las golpea en la cabeza-le dije a la Vai sonriendo traviesamente.

-Doble a que a La Melissa le pega en la cabeza y a La Pansha en el hombro.

-¡Hecho!

En cuanto se acercaron, dicho y hecho, Mami-Camila golpeo a la Melissa en la cabeza y a la Pansha en el hombro. La Vai me miraba con superioridad.

-Gane, hoy me debes un helado doble de Chocolate suizo.

-No se si pueda hoy, mis hermanas no saben que salí si llego después que ellas me va a ir muy mal.

-De acuerdo, entonces el día lunes después de clases nos vamos a comer un helado.

-Escuchen, Mikage Sennou's por lo que me dijo mi madre son buenos. Son veloces y agiles. Por eso necesitamos defender y atacar al mismo tiempo. La playmaker será la Maka, la escolta va a ser la Pansha; cuando tengan oportunidad hagan el Twin Jump. La Alero será la Melissa, la Ala-Pívot será la Vai y yo seré la Pívot. Diana, necesito que las observes muy bien, necesitamos algún punto débil para tomar ventaja-dijo mami con la mayor seriedad que pudo. Nuestro equipo no jugaba por la escuela, jugábamos por nuestra propia cuenta partidos amistosos que la madre de la Camila-con sus influencias- nos conseguía al menos 3 veces al mes.

-De acuerdo, no se vallan a lesionar. Saben que no puedo observar bien cuando estoy dentro de la cancha. Maka, no te sobre esfuerces.

-Tranquila, solo corrí en el estadio, en el Raimon y camino acá. Creo que puedo soportar al menos hasta que encuentres su punto débil.

Nos dirigimos al centro para saludar a nuestros contrincantes y colocarnos en nuestras posiciones. El salto lo harían la Melissa y una chica de pelo concha vino, por lo que había escuchado se hacia llamar Bloody. Era unos 2 centímetros mas alta que la capitana, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Jugaríamos un partido con las reglas de la NBA; ósea cuatro periodos de 12 minutos cada uno. El silbatazo dio inicio al partido. La Melissa golpeo primero el balón mandándolo directo a mis manos. Subí lo mas rápido que me dieron las piernas si la Diana no encontraba un punto débil en ellos solo nos quedaba hacer lo posible para anotar la mayor cantidad de puntos; sin darme cuenta tres chicas, una de pelo verde, otra azabache y Bloody me bloquearon el paso, me encerraron en un triangulo que cada vez iban cerrando más cuando trataba de dar un pase me bloqueaban sin problemas.

-Es inútil, nadie puede romper la pirámide de acero-me dijo con obvia confianza, como se nota que no me conoce.

-Solo dame tres intentos y romperé tu dichosa defensa, cabeza de fosforo.

* * *

Bueno ahora las posiciones de los jugadores de Basket.

**Playmaker**: Normalmente el jugador más bajo del equipo. En ataque sube la pelota hasta el campo contrario y dirige el juego de ataque de su equipo, mandando el sistema de juego. Sus características recomendables son un buen manejo de balón, visión de juego, capacidad de dar buenos pases, buena velocidad y un acertado tiro exterior.

**Escolta**: Jugador normalmente más bajo, rápido y ágil que el resto, exceptuando a veces el base. Debe aportar puntos al equipo, con un buen tiro incluyendo el tiro de tres puntos, un buen dominio del balón y una gran capacidad de entrar a canasta.

**Alero: **Es generalmente una altura intermedia entre los jugadores interiores y los exteriores. Su juego está equilibrado entre la fuerza y el tiro. Es un puesto importante, por su capacidad de combinar altura con velocidad. En ataque debe ser buen tirador de tres puntos y asimismo saber culminar una entrada hasta debajo del tablero contrario, son piezas básicas en lanzar el contraataque y suelen culminar la mayoría de ellos.

**Ala-pívot: **un rol más físico que el del alero, en muchos casos con un juego muy similar al pívot. Mantiene la mayoría de los puntos en el poste bajo, aunque algunos pueden llegar a convertirse en tiradores muy efectivos. Sirven de ayuda al pívot para impedir el juego interior del equipo contrario, y cierran el rebote.

**Pivot: **Son los jugadores de mayor altura del equipo, y los más fuertes muscularmente. Normalmente, el pívot debe usar su altura y su potencia jugando cerca del aro. Un pívot que conjunte fuerza con agilidad es una pieza fundamental para su equipo. Son los jugadores que más sorprenden a los aficionados noveles, por su gran altura. En defensa buscan recoger el rebote corto, impedir el juego interior del equipo contrario y taponar las entradas de jugadores exteriores.

Eso es todo por ahora...nos leemos en un par de horas :D


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

Bueno…como empiezo x/x

Bolt: con un "siento mucho la laaaaaarga espera" seria bueno

Tienes razón, siento mucho la larga espera, pero tengo una buena razón o.o!

Bolt: el ser adicta al juego de Inazuma Eleven no es una razón, es una escusa

Cállate Bolt ¬¬ bueno si estoy adicta al juego y al leer muchos fics yaoi de Inazuma pero también esta el MSN DX por distintas razones me he estado conectando seguido y dejo de lado los fics por estar pendiente de las conversaciones

Bolt: esas "distintas razones" comienzan cono Ale y terminan en Jandro o no ¬w¬

Es que tu no puedes estar callado ni un minuto Bolt ¬¬***

Bolt: nop :3

Vamos al grano ù.ú* **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5. Solo Okami Maka me pertenece.**

Bolt: y los comentarios? .-.

Es cierto o.o! veamos *ojeando la libreta de comentarios* mmmmm AH aquí están

cecishida: yo se que aunque no me comentes me sigues de muy cerca y quiero darte las gracias por eso, además de agradecerte tus dulces comentarios XD siempre me da mucho gusto el recibir comentarios que dicen que les gusta mis historias aun cuando son malas xD por eso gracias :3

Otogawa Francis: creo que es la primera vez que me comentas ._. así que no se si me sigues xD pero gracias, juro que algún día te presentare a Aphrodi :3

* * *

Maka, sin rendirse siguió intentando atravesar aquella barrera. Pero no había caso, cada vez que pretendía pasar Bloody se lo impedía sonriendo de forma superior hasta que de repente le quitaron el balón de las manos.

-_Un intento, me quedan dos-_

El equipo de Mikage subió al ataque dejando solo a una chica rubia de estatura media cerca del aro para defender; tenían tácticas de defensa muy buenas pero hay un dicho que dice así: NO HAY MEJOR DEFENZA QUE EL ATAQUE. Y el ataque era la especialidad del equipo Fallen Angel. Antes de que Bloody siquiera se acercara para poder hacer un tiro de dos puntos Melissa ya la había alcanzado y le había quitado el balón dándoselo a Vai, esta avanzo quitándose a Kuroi y a Midori, las que habían conformado la primera Pirámide de Acero, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más porque también se vio amenazada por aquella defensa impenetrable; esta vez eran Kiroi, Shiroi, la rubia que se había quedado en la defensa y una peli blanca, y Bloody quienes conformaban la defensa. Nuevamente les arrebataron el balón y lograron anotar los primeros dos puntos y así abriendo el marcador a favor de Mikage. El primer periodo fue desastroso para las Fallen Angel, estaban perdiendo 10-0.

-Mierda. Esa defensa no puede ser perfecta, tiene que tener un punto débil- exclamo Pansha, estaba muy enojada y como para no estarlo, le habían encerrado tres veces en esa defensa y en las tres ocasiones habían marcado.

-Tiene que haber una forma de romper esa barrera- hablo analizando la situación nuestra capitana –Este es nuestro ultimo partido hasta dentro de 1 mes, tenemos que ganar.

-Esta supuesta defensa tiene un punto débil muy claro y es Bloody –hablo por primera vez Diana.

-¿Cómo es eso? –le pregunte.

-La persona clave en su formación es ella, si le marcan no tendrá posibilidades de hacer La Pirámide. Es así de sencillo.

-¿No has encontrado la forma de romperla desde adentro? –pregunto con ansiedad la rubia.

-Bueno, pude notar que cuando te atraparon la primera vez que tienen un patrón de ataque; siempre es la punta quien roba el balón finalmente, las otras dos solo hacen que te distraigas para así robar el balón. La única forma de romperlo desde adentro seria dando un pase cuando la defensa se debilite o atravesarla a costa de cobrar falta.

-O forzarlas a romper la formación –hablo Camila –Escuche cuando la retaste a que solo en tres intentos romperías su defensa perfecta, haz que ellas mismas la rompan.

-Es increíble, ellas, las del equipo de Mikage están usando una táctica muy parecida a la de Australia –dijo el peli verde.

-Su velocidad es increíble, todas corren muy rápido y aun así no se les nota cansadas –exclamo un emocionado castaño.

-Pero, no les parece extraño. Hay una chica que aun no se mueve, todas han hecho al menos una vez su Pirámide de Acero pero ella solo se limita a bloquear y dar pases, nada más.

-Quizás la están guardando como ultimo recurso, porsiacaso llegan a romper su defensa –analizo el peli verde ante la impresionada mirada de sus compañeros -¿Qué, es que acaso no puedo analizar las cosas de vez en cuando? No pienso solo en comer –respondió indignado.

-Si tienes razón, a Maka y las demás les espera algo grande.

-El segundo periodo esta por empezar ¿todas entendieron que hay que hacer? Sin importar nada romperemos esa formación y cuando eso ocurra atacaremos sin piedad, como siempre anuncio Camila.

-PORQUE NO TENEMOS UN LUGAR EN EL CIELO… -grito Melissa poniendo su mano en el centro

-¡NOS HAREMOS DE UN LUGAR EN LA TIERRA! ¡FALLEN ANGEL A GANAR! –gritaron todas a la vez levantando sus manos. Todas corrieron hasta posicionarse en la cancha.

Nuevamente el salto fue de Melissa y Bloody, como la vez anterior la que se hizo con el balón fue Melissa quien dio un pase hacia atrás. La que lo recibió fue Pansha, esta le dio un pase a Vai y ella a Camila que se encontraba casi abajo del aro.

-¡El ángel, YA!

-¡SI!

Todas se acomodaron en forma de de zigzag. Camila, paso a Vai y Vai a Pansha, cuando estas ultimas ya no tuvieron el balón subieron para marcar a Bloody, no la dejaron ni avanzar ni retroceder, mientras Pansha, Melissa y Maka se daban pases rápidos, cortos y precisos. No daban chance de que se acercaran a la pelota.

-¿¡Piensan que con este bloqueo de dos me detendrán! –Bloody de alguna forma se deshizo de la marca pero ya era tarde, ahora quien tenia el balón era Melissa y estaba a la distancia correcta para hacer un tiro de tres puntos, su especialidad.

~~~~~~~~~~10-3~~~~~~~~~~

-¡YEAH! –todas se fueron a abrazar a la capitana quien por fin había abierto su marcador.

Ahora era el equipo de Mikage quien sacaba. Akai, una chica peli roja fue la que saco bajo el aro dándole el pase a Kiroi y esta le dio un pase a Kuroi, pero no había alcanzado a dar un solo paso cuando Vai le arrebato el balón nuevamente. Una vez más EL ANGEL mostro sus alas, pases de pique, de pecho iban y venían; cuando por fin Maka quien había estado anexa a todo el sistema de pases obtuvo el balón se vio encerrada en La Pirámide de Acero.

-Veamos como sales de esta, enana –amenazo Bloody.

-Vamos a jugar –dijo la rubia usando un tono infantil. Ante la atónita mirada de las tres que rodeaban a la oji nuez, esta comenzó a pasarse el balón a si misma entre las piernas a la vez que esquivaba a las otras dos.

-¿¡Acaso te burlas de nosotras! –grito Bloody lanzándose sobre la rubia en un nuevo intento de robarle el balón.

-¡Bloody, no! –grito por fin Akai, pero ya era tarde. La pequeña rubia ya se había colado en el hueco que había dejado cuando se había tirado para robar el balón.

-¡Pansha! –un perfecto pase a las manos de la risada. Maka se posiciono de bajo del tablero y Pansha usando su espalda como trampolín se impulso hasta quedar colgada del aro.

-¡Twin Jump!

~~~~~~~~~~10-5~~~~~~~~~~

-Tal parece que La Pirámide de Acero ya no funcionara. Cambiaremos de táctica: El Espejismo –ordeno Akai.

-¡Si, capitana!

-Ahora no creo que usen de nuevo La Pirámide de Acero, solo preocúpense de recuperar el marcador. Denle el balo a Melissa para anotar Tiros de 3 puntos para así recuperarnos más rápido –dijo Camila.

El partido continuo y para suerte de las Fallen Angel se habían acercado bastante al los puntos de Mikage 10-8. Pero esa suerte no duro mucho ya que ahora Mikage había cambiado su formación 2-2-1 y eran encabezadas por Akai; cuando trataban de pasar a una detrás aparecía la otra robando el balón y entregándoselo a Akai, pero solo de suerte no había logrado anotar. El segundo periodo termino 10-8.

-Tal parece que Mido tenia razón –dijo Kazemaru mientras reía.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –le respondió un molesto peli verde

-Tranquilo, Midorikawa. Aunque es muy impresionante, cambian de táctica en cuestión de minutos incluso creo que analizan y proponen soluciones más rápido que Kidou y Fudo juntos –hablo en castaño.

-Aunque, esta táctica del Espejismo se parece a la de Inglaterra. Ojala sepan como superarlo –dijo el peli largo.

-Tiene una diferencia, al concentrarse en robar el balón y atacar dejan completamente sola la defensa. Si alguna de ellas atravesara esa doble defensa tendría el camino libre para anotar –hablo un serio oji negro.

-Enserio Mido, comienzas a asustar –dijeron ambos chicos

-¡Tonto Hiroto, esto es tu culpa! –grito a los cuatro vientos.

Mientras tanto en la secundaria del Raimon, para ser mas especifico en el salón 2-A estaban Hiroto, Kidou y Fudo haciendo el maligno examen de química cuando el peli rojo estornudo.

-Joven Kiyama ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunto un hombre barbudo, al parecer el profesor de la asignatura.

-Si, no se preocupe. Parece que están hablando de mí.

-Quien puede estar hablando de un alíen de pelo rojo que parece que le copio el peinado al capitán, pero no le resulto bien

-Joven Fudo, deje de hablar tantas estupideces y termine su examen –le advirtió el profesor

-Ya termine, solo me divierto mirando como estos idiotas se fríen las neuronas y se pasan las respuestas en su propia nariz –respondió con arrogancia.

-Fudo, por favor. Solo por esta vez no hagas que el profesor se quiera tirar por la ventana como la última vez –le pidió un chico de rastas.

-No eres divertido de día, Kidou-san

Este comentario solo hizo que el de goggles azules se sonrojara ante la mirada cómplice de todos sus compañeros; todos ahí sabían que Fudo y Kidou salían desde hace ya dos meses ¿Quién lo diría, no? Bueno no todos…para variar los profesores nunca se enteran de nada.

De vuelta en juego, las chicas del Fallen Angel aun no elegían una estrategia para ponerse arriba en el marcador y el tercer periodo estaba por empezar. Habían estado los cinco minutos reglamentarios de descanso discutiendo sobre la táctica o si tenían algún punto débil, bueno todas a excepción de Maka que estaba distraída mirando hacia las gradas a cierto peli azul y Diana que trataba de calmarlas para decirles sobre el "punto débil" de la formación de Mikage

-¡Hay que usar El Ángel! –dijo Camila

-¡Ya la vieron, ya deben saber que hacer para romper nuestra formación! ¡Hay que usar El Vuelo! –respondió la capitana.

-¡Que no, hay que usar El Ángel! –contraataco elevando la voz.

-¡El Vuelo! –respondió también elevando la voz.

-¡El Ángel! –grito Camila

-¡VUELO! –grito Melissa

-¡ÁNGEL! –volvió a gritar

-¡Ya cállense! –gritaron todas casi al borde de un ataque de histeria

-¡Solo nos queda 1 minuto y entramos, y ustedes están peleando sobre que táctica usar! –las regañaba Vai

-_Perdón_ –respondieron a la vez.

-¿Y si las mezclamos? –hablo por primera vez Maka desde que habían salido de la cancha, pero sin dejar de mirar al peli azul, esta vez lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Y si también dejas de ver al chico de pelo largo azul? –dijo Pansha sonriendo como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, como siempre.

-N-n-n-no e-estoy viendo a nadie –respondió avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

-Claro y yo soy hetero –dijo Pansha con sarcasmo.

-Eres Bi –contestaron todas a la vez.

-Por eso –rio.

-Pero eres mi Bi –hablo Melissa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y besándole la mejilla.

-Ahora no, háganlo más tarde. Tenemos que pensar en una solución –reclamo Diana sonrojada.

-A lo que iba –carraspeo la rubia, también un poco roja, pero ya no era por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta mirando a Kazemaru sino por la muestra de afecto de sus "curiosas" amigas. –El ángel consiste en dar pases rápidos y cortos, mientras que El vuelo es solo un pase largo y hacer 2 puntos usando el Twin Jump. Mi idea es la siguiente: aremos parejas Mami y Vai harán una mientras que Pansha y yo haremos otra, capitana usted se adelantara a la distancia de 3 puntos, nosotras haremos fintas usando El ángel pero con pases en mano.

-Ya entiendo, de esa manera irán tras una mientras la otra consigue dar el pase y repetir la acción –analizo Camila.

-Exacto, pero hay que tratar de confundirlas de manera que crean que la que no tenga el balón lo tenga…se entiende ¿no? –pregunto la oji nuez a sus compañeras.

-Creo…

-Me enredé

-Creo que me fundiste 100.000 neuronas por hacerme pensar tanto.

-... suspiro resignada –Diana ven un momento. Es esto –Tomo en balo de la capitana y se puso a darle botes frente a Melissa, Vai y Pansha –Venga, traten de robarme el balón –Todas a la vez se lanzaron para quitarle el balón pero un momento a otro se dieron cuenta que no tenia el esférico y lo tenia Diana –Es así de fácil.

-Pero… ¿en qué momento…?

-Estaban tan concentradas en quitarme la pelota que no se dieron cuenta cuando se la di a Diana, eso hay que hacer y luego darle un pase de gancho a la capitana para estar 10-11

-Si esto funciona probablemente ya no les quede nada en su arsenal, podríamos usar La Jauría –comento alegre Pansha mientras miraba a la rubia.

-No –respondió seco –Esa táctica es solo mía y de nadie más, además saben que solo funciona en un campo de fútbol. La loba con melena murió cuando me cambie de escuela por segunda vez y no revivirá ahora.

-Perdón, solo era una sugerencia. No quería que recordaras lo que te paso hace 9 años.

-En fin, hay que entrar.

Las 5 titulares de las Fallen Angel se posicionaron en su lado de la cancha, y como siempre quien daría el salto de inicio seria Melissa pero en el caso de Mikage seria Akai; la peli roja era unos 5 centímetros más baja que la castaña, por lo que ninguna se preocupo. Insólito fue cuando al momento del salto la peli roja se había hecho con el esférico y le dio un pase a Bloody. Esta se adelanto esquivando a cada una de las Fallen Angel y cuando estaba lista para tirar… ya no tenía la pelota.

-¿¡Pero qué…!

-Deberías poner más atención al suelo –le dijo la rubia, esta aprovechando su baja estatura se había puesto frente a la cabeza de fosforo pero como estaba tan concentrada en anotar no se había dado cuenta que tenia a alguien bloqueándole el camino -¡MAMI!

El esférico llego hasta las manos de la sub capitana dispuesta a avanzar por la cancha pero pronto se le vinieron encima Kuroi y Kiroi, tampoco habían notado que detrás de Camila venia una peli larga dispuesta a ejecutar el plan Fusión –como no habían tenido tiempo de pensar el nombre para la mezcla de El Ángel y El Vuelo la llamaron Fusión-. Camila se las había arreglado para mantener la pelota hasta que les dio la espalda, fue en ese momento que le dio el pase a Vai, cuando el balón ya estaba en las manos de la peli larga atravesó la marca de Kuroi y Kiroi pero ya no tenia el esférico.

-¡Kuroi, Kiroi! ¡Qué mierda estas haciendo! ¡La peli larga tiene la pelota! –grito a todo pulmón Akai.

Nuevamente una marca doble sobre Vai, pero esta vez detrás de ella estaba Pansha lista para recibir el pase. Un _dejavu._ Pansha se hizo con el objeto anaranjado y se lo paso a la Capitana quien hizo su "famoso" tiro de tres puntos.

~~~~~~~~~~10-11~~~~~~~~~~

-¡ESO! –celebro.

-¡Hay que seguir así!

-¡SI!

Bloody, molesta cabe aclarar, se acerco hasta la capitana Akai. –Oye, Akai. Esa enana me esta colmando la paciencia, se supone que por ser un equipo clandestino no deberían de ser tan buenas.

-Ella…comienza a interesarme –dijo con una sonrisa algo _extraña_ –Tal parece que tendremos que usar jugadas violentas, de otra manera no podremos ganar. Quiero que a todas las reduzcan, pero la pequeña rubia es mía.

-Tal parece que la enana no saldrá de esta.

-Es excelente, por fin se pusieron adelante en el marcador ¿Kazemaru, qué pasa? –pregunto el dueño de la banda.

-Hay algo que me molesta, esa chica Akai, hay algo que me molesta de ella.

-Quizás sea por la forma en que mira a la Chica Zape ¿o me equivoco, Don Juan? –le dijo un sonriente Midorikawa.

-¿Pe-pero que dices Mido? –contesto nervioso

-Puede engañar a Endou, pero no a tu mejor amigo. Lo que te molesta se llaman: C-E-L-O-S –deletreo el trigueño –Pero quédate tranquilo, no se ve que sea de "esas"… por lo menos no la Chica Zape

-Gracias, Mido… -le agradeció un preocupado peli largo.

-Si te sientes así, en cuanto termine el juego ve y quédate con ella hasta que las chicas de Mikage se vallan. Lo más probable es que se saluden y después se vayan a su escuela; al fin y al cabo aun estamos en horario de clases.

-Creo que tienes razón, Endou… y eso empieza a dar miedo

-Tck –se quejo la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo, Maka? –le pregunto una preocupada capitana.

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada y me duele un poco el costado.

-¿Estas segura? Si quieres te cambiamos hasta el cuarto periodo, para que descanses un poco –sugirió Pansha.

-No, estoy bien. Además Diana tiene tendinitis y eso de "corazón sin sal", saben que no puede correr.

-Estoy casi segura que eso no existe –analizo la peli larga

-Yo se que no existe, pero en este momento no me acuerdo como se llama –contesto la pequeña rascándose la cabeza.

El juego por suerte se mantuvo muy parejo, pero las violentas jugadas de Mikage hacían que los movimientos de las Fallen Angel fueran lentos y torpes, por el miedo a salir heridas se mantenían a línea Camila, Vai y Pansha, mientras que Melissa y Maka se encargaban de anotar el mayor número de puntos. El tener que jugar constantemente a la ofensiva consumía mucha energía y ya no daban más –ninguna de las dos– pero si ellas no lo hacían nadie lo haría: las demás tenían miedo de salir lesionadas, y como estaban en periodo de pruebas parciales si se lesionaban tendrían que ir los fines de semana a dar todas las pruebas.

Ahora quien tenía el esférico era Maka, se lo había arrebatado en un descuido a Shiroi, subió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, respiraba por la boca y eso tarde o temprano le pasaría la cuenta. Akai se encargo de marcarla, no la dejaba dar pases o seguir avanzando, ni siquiera la dejaba retroceder.

-Mierda –susurro.

-No pienso dejarte ir, ya nos has caudado muchas molestias, cariño –le dijo de forma lasciva.

-Qué confianzas son esas, a mi nadie me dice cariño –trato de abrirse paso nuevamente pero al intentarlo solo logro que ambas chocaran y por el cansancio de haber corrido antes del partido más los tres periodos que había jugado termino en el suelo, pero no sola. Akai había tratado de que no callera, pero fracaso y terminó cayendo sobre la rubia.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto levantándose

-S-si, pero quítate. Odio que me toquen cuando estoy sudando –le pidió la rubia sentándose -¿El balón? ¿Dónde esta la pelota? –pregunto tratando de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, las piernas ya no le daban más, pero para su suerte el arbitro dio por terminado el tercer periodo.

-Deja que te ayude –le dijo Akai pasando uno de los brazos de la rubia por detrás del cuello para luego agarrarle por la cintura y encaminarla hasta su banca.

-Ka-Ka-¡KAZE ME ESTAS AHORCANDO! –le grito el peli verde al peli largo

-¡MIDO TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO ERA DE ESAS, ME MENTISTE! –grito el oji almendra al borde de un colapso mientras sacudía del cuello del uniforme al trigueño.

-¡Kazemaru, lo vas a matar! ¡Suelta a Midorikawa! –le exigió el de la banda.

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Voy ahora mismo al banquillo de las Fallen Angel! –dicho esto se puso de pie y avanzo por las galerías soltando alguna maldición propia de Fudo pero no del peli largo.

-Vamos, estoy preocupado por la pequeña –dijo Midorikawa soltando un largo suspiro.

Mientras en el banquillo de las Fallen Angel. Todas estaban preocupadas por la rubia, había corrido mucho y respiraba con dificultad, el pecho le quemaba y la garganta le sabía a sangre. Sus compañeras le ofrecían agua pero ella se negaba a beberla. Decía que solo necesitaba descansar un poco y cambiarse la camiseta.

-Maka, se que es malo beber agua cuando aun tienes el cuerpo caliente pero al menos mantenla en la boca hasta que se entibie y luego trágala –le pidió como por enésima vez la peli negra.

-N-no, s-si be-bebo aho- ra me –me dolerá el- el estomago –respondió jadeante.

-No si es poca, además sino te repones te van a dejar fuera. Y eso no lo voy a permitir, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente –le reclamo Akai. Aun después de haber dejado a Maka en su banca con sus compañeras no había vuelto con su equipo.

-N-no me de-jaran fuera n-no tenemos a quien o-cupe mi puesto –hablo un poco más descansada.

-¿De que hablas? Aun tienen a la chica de pelo negro –pregunto extrañada la capitana del equipo contrario.

-Lo que sucede es que ella no puede jugar, su corazón no se lo permite. Por eso no ha jugado en ningún partido. Siempre nos esforzamos por no quedar lesionadas o de no quedar muy cansadas –hablo Vai.

-Cuando llegamos a estar cansadas cambiamos nuestra formación para descansar dentro de la cancha –terminó de aclarar Melissa.

-¡MAKA! –grito una voz ajena a toda la conversación.

La nombrada levanto la mirada y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Kazemaru seguido de Midorikawa y Endou. Ante la curiosa mirada de las chicas el peli azul se hincó frente a la rubia que aun no estaba del todo atenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Kazemaru?

* * *

Lo se después de tanta espera se me ocurre dejarlo hasta ahí, soy muuuuy mala buajajaja xD

Bolt: no eres mala, es que te quedaste sin inspiración…de nuevo u.ú

Eso no es cierto, estoy empezando a escribir el cap 12 o.ó

Bolt: y para cuando lo tendrás? ¬w¬

No lo se, todo depende de cómo este mi musa *o*

Bolt: oseaaaa…?

La tele y mis sueños n.n

Bolt: -.-U

Bueno hasta aquí sea cortes, vallan con cuidado, respeten para que los/as respeten y que dios las ampare…NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :3

Bolt: ok ahora se cree doctora Polo -.-U en fin que más nos leemos en la próxima actualización Ciao~~~~ ;D


End file.
